Digimon:The Real World ChroniclesPart One
by Virginia Madison
Summary: Takuya returns to the real world to make a shocking discovery. My first fic, so go easy on the flames.
1. Awakening

This is Season Four for all of you people out there. There is one episode: "Home Again, Takuya Returns" that I am modifying. This is just after Duskmon strikes Koji, and Takuya is "supposed" to go to the real world on a dark Trailmon. This is my version of events. It is also my first digimon fic, so tell me if it is good, horrible, etc-just please tell why you think it is the way you think it is. Don't just say "This SUCKS!" OK?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya slowly returned to consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could feel at first was the pain. It felt like his entire body was being devoured. Then, slowly, the pain receded. He could actually open his eyes without it hurting now.  
  
As he tried to sit up, he was assailed by a fresh wave of pain. Again, the pain slowly receded. Finally-after several attempts-Takuya could sit up and look around. What he saw made him gasp in horror and shock.  
  
Around him were the living, breathing, but motionless bodies of JP, Zoë, and Tommy. He could barely make out the blue jacket and yellow shirt of Koji, for there was someone next to his bed.  
  
"Man, he looks like he's in pretty bad shape." Takuya thought. Then the memories of the digital world came back to him. Memories of finding his Spirit, Agunimon, and of the others finding theirs. Memories of his Beast Spirit, BurningGreymon, and of the other's Beast Spirits. He could list them all in his mind.  
  
"Let's see. there's Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Bedomon, and Kumamon for the Human spirits. There's BurningGreymon, of course, and KendoGarurumon, and Zephyrmon, MetalKabutarimon, and Karikatzumon for all of the Beast Spirits."  
  
Quickly in his mind, memories of the other legendary warriors, the bad ones, and of their spirits. "Okee. The bad guys. There's Grumblemon and his beast Spirit, Gigesmon, and Renomon and her Beast Spirit, Kalimarimon. And there's Arbormon, and his spirit, Woodmon, and Mercurymon.Does he have a beast spirit? Oh Yeah. There's duskmon, too. He doesn't have a beast spirit either does he? Oh Well. I'll ask that person over there what's going on."  
  
He quietly asked, "Uh.Excuse me? What happened here? Why is everyone like this?" At the sound of his voice, though, the person-a nurse-jumped and said, "Oh My. What happened? You're awake! What happened to all of you? Do you remember anything?"  
  
Takuya was swamped by all of the nurse's questions, so he simply groaned, sighed, and lay back down on the hard, uncomfortable hospitable bed. He suddenly realized that he had an oxygen mask on his face, an IV attached to his left arm, and those stupid tubey thingies-the ones that apparently have no purpose-stuck up his nose. He knew without being told that he was in the hospital, and apparently from the dimmed lights and the atmosphere of quiet suffering, he was in the ICU.  
  
The quiet atmosphere was broken by the sound of the door opening. A figure entered, followed by two more figures. He soon identified one of them as Tommy's mother. He had only seen her once.he was silent, reminiscing.  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
The clouds covered the moon, and the trees suddenly lit up with pictures on them from Paris, Rome, New York, and other major cities around the globe. One, though, caught the eye of Tommy, a young kid with a large yellow cap. He quickly ran over to it and started silently crying.  
  
His small snuffles caught the attention of Zoë, who ran over and looked over his shoulder. "Wow Tommy. Is that your mother?" Tommy sank to the ground, and silently nodded. By now, they had caught the attention of Takuya and JP, who came jogging to look over Zoë's shoulders. "It's Tommy's mother," she whispered silently to them. "He still misses her." To Tommy- louder so Takuya and JP could hear her-she said, "You were right, Tommy. She is beautiful."  
  
***End Flashback*** 


	2. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, as much as I wish I did. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya awoke from his trance-like state, and he quietly asked the nurse by him if he could talk to Tommy's parents. After recovering from the initial shock of having one of her patients-one that was supposed to be in a coma- like state of being-actually talk to her, she replied that yes, he could talk to them, and she would go get them. Takuya said, No, I'll walk over there. Thank you, though.  
  
Takuya got off the bed and walked over to Tommy's parents. He said quietly, "Tommy is one great kid. He always told us about you. He really misses you." The adults he was talking to seemed to jump and quickly turn around. Tommy's mother asked, "How do you know that? How do you even know Tommy? Is he hurt? Is he OK? Please tell me!"  
  
Takuya was quickly swamped by all of these questions, so here answered them slowly. "I was just like Tommy was. We were transported into another world, but I guess only our minds were transported. Our bodies just remained here. That is how I met Tommy. My name is Takuya, and Tommy was-and still is-my friend. We traveled all over that world. I think I was offered a ride home- I don't remember how-and I guess my mind was restored to my body and I woke up. Yes Tommy is fine, and last time I saw him, he wasn't hurt."  
  
But Takuya also said to himself "Last time I saw him, he was a great white ape-digimon that was carrying two huge axes and battling an evil digimon." This, though, he kept to himself.  
  
Then, his nurse came over and told him that he needed to lie down and get some rest. "Your parents will be here later, and you want to feel your best for them, don't you?" Takuya nodded and went back over to his bed. Once there he fell asleep.  
  
***Several hours pass***  
  
Takuya awoke again to see his parents sitting next to his bed. His mom was asleep, and his dad was flipping through a magazine. "Dad? Is that you? Is it really you?" His dad started, and his sudden movement awoke Takuya's mom. "Takuya? Did you say something? I must be dreaming again. Takuya won't wake up. Imagine-me dreaming! I'm just a pitiable old fool."  
  
But Takuya said, "I don't think you're a pitiable old fool Dad, and you aren't dreaming.I'm awake. His dad stared at him, and his mom, who had been listening to their conversation, suddenly grabbed Takuya and started shaking him. "IF YOU EVER GIVE US A SCARE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY! I'LL." The sentence was left unfinished, for Takuya was smothered in a bear hug, courtesy of the person who had just previously been shaking him.  
  
Takuya's dad soon mastered himself-and his (Takuya's) mom-and asked Takuya for an answer. Takuya replied with an I-don't-think-you're-going-to-believe- this-but-here-it-goes look, and he started explaining. He started with when he left his house, but he made sure he didn't mention digimon, the spirits and beast spirits, or the legendary warriors. His entire explanation took about three-and-a-half hours, for his parents kept interrupting him with questions.  
  
When he was finished, he lay back down on his bed and told his parents, "I'm really tired you guys, but it was great to see you again. I really missed you guys in that other world. I'll see you guys when I wake up." With that, Takuya fell into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep. 


	3. Contact Established

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, though I would like to. I do, however own the plot and any extra characters that appear here. By the By, I would like at least five reviews before I update chapter 4.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya awoke from his dreams with a start. He slowly rose to a sitting position on his bed. He suddenly remembered everything-Duskmon striking KendoGarurumon with a blow that was meant for Agunimon, Koji de-spirit evolving, a slow blackness that emanated from Duskmon, everything. "But that makes sense," thought Takuya, "After all, he IS the Legendary Warrior of Darkness."  
  
Suddenly Takuya remembered-"My Digivice! Where is it?! Oh No! I-I-Ohhhhhhhh Man, am I in trouble. That little thing is my only link to my spirits. I'm dead." Takuya lay back down with a groan. He slowly turned his head to look for his parents. "They must have left while I was sleeping." But as he looked at the table next to his bed, he saw something with black and red on it.  
  
"Is that it? Please, please, please, PLEASE let it be my digivice." It was, and Takuya quickly grabbed it and thrust it into his pocket. Slowly, he took it out again, thinking. "Ophonimon talks to us through it, maybe I can contact the others with it. It could work."  
  
With that in mind, Takuya Slowly raised the digivice to eye-level, and pushed a button on it. He saw a picture of his face appear on the screen. He took a deep breath and said, "Zoë, JP, Tommy! You there? Koji? You guys hear me?"  
  
To his ecstasy, he was answered by Zoë. "Takuya! Is that you! If it is, you have some explaining to do young man! Where are you?!" After a moment, her face replaced his on his digivices, and he knew that she could see him as well. "Zoë, you aren't going to believe this. I'm in the real world, sitting in a hospital bed, looking at your bodies, which all happen to be in a coma."  
  
Zoë stared at him open-mouthed. "How is Koji's body?" she asked. "We're having some trouble with his wounds here, so how is his body there?" "I don't know, all I've been up out of my bed to do is say hi to Tommy's parents. I can only see a little of Koji from my bed."  
  
"You saw Tommy's parents?" "Yup." "Hold on, I'll get Tommy to tell him." "No need. Just tell him to use the bottom button on his digivices." "Alright."  
  
Then Tommy's face appeared on the screen of Takuya's digivices. 'You saw my mom?? Yeah. She misses you, and she sits by your bed every day. She really loves you, Tommy." With that, Tommy broke down into tears, and asked, "Hey Takuya, if you see my mom again, can you tell her I love her?" "Yeah, Tommy, Sure. Take care of Koji for me, alright?" "Fine Takuya. Call sometime soon."  
  
Zoë's face reappeared on his digivices. "Takuya, prove to me that you aren't making this up, alright?" "Fine Zoë, but you won't like it." Takuya got out of bed, and walked over to Zoë's body. 'Here goes' He moved his digivices so it was facing Zoë's face. He heard her gasp and then, all he heard was a thud and static.  
  
"Tommy? What happened to Zoë?" "She fainted." "Oh. When she wakes up, tell her I said 'bye, alright?" With that, he went back to bed thinking, "Oh boy, I'm gonna get it." 


End file.
